Nuestro espejo
by Risu-chan xD
Summary: El momento que tanto era esperado en todo Berk por fin había llegado. Una vez mas el amor de Hiccup y Astrid era evidente ante todos los vikingos, y no había nadie mas feliz que ellos.


Los personajes de HTTYD2 no me pertenecen sólo los tomo prestados para darle vida a mis historias con fines de diversión no lucrativos ^^

_Este fic participa del reto temático de agosto "Hiccup y Astrid" del foro "Canciones del Antiguo Berk" _

Disfruten de la lectura

* * *

**Nuestro Espejo**

El día por fin había llegado, todos los habitantes de Berk esperaban a que la hora marcada llegara, la mayoría de los habitantes ya se encontraban en el gran comedor y no por que estuvieran arreglando algo, mas bien, era porque querían el mejor lugar.

— ¡Listo! Al fin termine — dio su grito de victoria el jefe de Berk al finalizar de vestir a un pequeñín

—Te tardaste mucho Hiccup — le dijo sonriendo Astrid terminando de arreglarse su trenza de lado y acercándose hasta donde ambos se encontraban

—Bueno, vestir a un bebé no es el trabajo de un jefe exactamente.

— ¿Y no fue el jefe quien se ofreció a vestirlo el día de hoy?

Ambos comenzaron a reír levemente, en efecto, vestir a un bebé no era el trabajo de un jefe y menos de un vikingo, pero como siempre, el gran jefe Hiccup, rompió con lo estipulado y se decidió a cambiar a un bebé y sí que lo hacía gustoso, aunque un poco lento, pero para ser sinceros había mejorado mucho desde la primera vez que lo vistió.

El pequeño rio también y extendía los brazos en señal de que quería ser cargado, y para atender aquella petición, Astrid se inclino sobre él y con suma delicadeza lo tomo entre sus brazos, para acurrucarlo en ellos mientras esperaban a que Hiccup se colocara su capa de líder, cuando estuvo listo la puerta fue tocada, ipso facto fue abierta por el joven castaño.

—Ya es hora hijo — era Valka quien entro y se acerco al pequeño que Astrid llevaba consigo

Sin más, y con el bebé en brazos de la joven Hofferson, se dirigieron al gran comedor donde esta vez, todos sin excepción alguna se encontraban dentro, y para darle emoción al asunto el jefe y compañía entraron por la puerta trasera para llegar directamente al presídium (y ser lo más discretos posibles) que se encontraba en medio de todo el lugar.

— ¡Hola! Bueno, demos inicio a esta pequeña ceremonia —grito Valka para calmar a la multitud y que todos pusieran atención — Es un placer que todos hayan estado esperando este momento tanto como nosotros y quien mejor para decirlo que nuestro líder ¡Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III!

—Gracias mamá— respondió al aludido en lo que los aplausos y uno que otros gritos cesaban para poder así, continuar — Como ya dijo mi mamá, estamos muy agradecidos por el entusiasmo de todos ustedes, de que estén tan felices por este momento y de todo el apoyo que recibimos durante el trayecto hasta el día de hoy y que estamos seguros, seguiremos recibiendo, sin más y para no hacer tan largo el momento tan deseado, le pido a _My Lady _venga a mi lado

Astrid se acerco a él, denotando alegría y mostrando, como siempre, seguridad a cada paso que daba, Hiccup la rodeo por la cintura y con su mano libre acaricio levemente una de las mejillas del pequeño que ella traía en brazos.

— ¡Habitantes de Berk! es un honor para nosotros presentarles a nuestro heredero, nuestro primer hijo ¡Stoick Horrendous Haddock II!

El bebé emitió unas pequeñas risitas cuando fue nombrado, lo que ocasiono que más de uno omitiera un "aww" ante la ternura del pequeño Stoick, un bebé de unos ojos tan azules como los de su madre, cabellos castaños como los de su padre, y una vitalidad enorme, el parecido a Hiccup era impresionante a excepción de sus ojos, claro está.

Patán, Patapez, Brutacio y Brutilda, que se encontraban en primera fila, parecían niños en navidad, Bocón con mucha discreción se limpio una lágrima traviesa, y los que se encontraban mas atrás, luchaban para poder conocer al bebé.

Luego de que muchos fueran a felicitarlos y a conocer de cerca a Stoick, el festín comenzó, el festejado recibió muchos regalos que no usaría muy pronto, (Tardaría algunos años antes de aguantarse un hacha) por razones obvias no podía faltar su leal acompañante, y ese era un bebé Hobblegrunt*.

Cuando la noche llego a su fin y la familia Horrendous ya se encontraba en su alcoba, Astrid abrió una pequeña cajita de música, creación de Hiccup, que emitía la canción _Romantic Flight_ , con la cual Stoick II podía descansar y dormir profundamente, cuando por fin había logrado quedarse dormido, con mucha ternura, la joven de ojos azules lo deposito en su cuna, la cual estaba al pie de la cama de ellos.

— Al fin se durmió— dijo la joven mamá en un susurro perfectamente audible, mientras tapaba a su hijo para que no fuera a resfriarse.

—Ya eres una profesional _My Lady_ — alago Hiccup, acomodándose en su lado de la cama, donde posteriormente se recostó Astrid del lado contario, depositándole un beso corto, pero significativo en los labios

Ambos se acomodaron, abrazándose el uno del otro, no sin antes apagar la vela que alumbraba todo el lugar.

— ¿Qué sucede Astrid? —le cuestionó al notarla un tanto distinta

— ¿Y si no soy una buena madre? Digo, ¿No afectaría algo mi carácter tan fuerte?

— No digas eso, tu carácter tan fuerte es lo que te hace una gran madre, el que debería de preocuparse soy yo, ¿No crees que soy muy debilucho como para ser padre?

— Eres el jefe de Berk

— Y tú la vikinga más fuerte de Berk

Ambos se brindaron una sonrisa que débilmente pudieron distinguir entre la oscuridad, para unir sus labios en un beso que les dio seguridad, su más grande aventura había dado inicio, y todo Berk estaba con ellos, en especial sus amigos más cercanos.

— Te amo _My Lady_

— Te amo mi conquistador de dragones

Y así, abrazados, por fin se dejaron vencer por el sueño, la ahora familia Horrendous.

* * *

*Es el dragón que se quedo ciego por culpa de Drago :C No se, el me dio mucha ternura así que lo puse para el hijo de nuestra pareja preferida :3

Ok, pues primero que nada una disculpa enorme por las faltas de ortografía y la mala narración, últimamente he andado muy atareada, entonces no le pude revisar como era debido, así que una gran disculpa mis queridos lectores, les prometo que lo mejorare. Y también lo siento por combinar los nombres latinos con los originales, como ya les dije ando muy atareada y la verdad se me fue la onda de los nombres de todos -.-'

Espero que les haya gustado, estoy segura que aparte de mi alguien mas soñaba con algo así *-* ademas me surgió esta idea cuando un Tumblr escuche la canción en versión de cajita musical y bueno, participa en un reto del foro "Canciones del antiguo Berk" como ya lo notaron al principio.

Y ya para finalizar, espero que en esta semana ya subir mi otro fic que igualmente participa en un reto del mismo foro y darles el adelanto de un fic un poco mas largo que tengo planeado y espero les guste la idea ^^

Sin mas, espero sus comentarios, criticas constructivas, ya saben que eso me motiva a ser mejor escritora y a subir mas fics.

Nos leemos, se despide **_Risu-chan_** _**xD**_


End file.
